Seddie Alphabet
by fallingoverstars
Summary: 26 words describing Sam and Freddie's relationship./Seddie


**A/N: Hey, guys! Just another ABC one shoot, except this one's about Seddie! After changing the letters sooooo many times, I finally finished my first one shoot! I really wanted to do one of these stories so… I hope you guys like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I (****unfortunately) don't own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.**

**Seddie Alphabet**

**Approval**

Sam didn't care what Mrs Benson had to say about her and Freddie's relationship. And neither did Freddie.

**Bacon**

Freddie may have been 'just bacon' to Carly, but to Sam, he was and is so much more than Bacon.

**Chest**

Sam loved lying on Freddie's chest. It was just so soft and comfy for her to lie on.

**Dork**

Freddie may be a dork, but he's not just any dork. He's _her _dork.

**Envious**

Sam was envious of Carly. She knew that it was definitely _wrong _to be envious of her best friend. But Sam couldn't help it. What did Carly _have _that Sam _didn't _have?

**Fan girl**

Sam was _definitely _jealous when a bunch of screaming fan-girls attacked Freddie when they were at webicon. That was the only reason why she even bothered to save him.

**Girly**

Sam wasn't a girly girl. And that was one of the reasons why Freddie liked her. She didn't try hard with her appearance like everyone else did. Sam was _different. _But a good kind of different.

**Heartbroken**

Sam was heartbroken when she realised that Freddie had gone back to chasing Carly. And Freddie was heartbroken when he realised that Sam was over him and that he had lost his chance.

**Interests**

Sam and Freddie may have different interests, but that doesn't mean that they can't be together.

**Journal**

Sam had a journal, which Freddie didn't understand. Because Sam wasn't really the type of girl who would write in a diary. She guarded that journal with her life! But Freddie was curious about what was inside off it, but he certainly wasn't curious enough to look inside it. Because after all, everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat.

**Kiss**

Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss together. And it was the first of many to come.

**Lie**

Sam might not be the most trustworthy person in the world. But she wasn't lying when she said that she was sorry for ruining Freddie's N.E.R.D Camp application form.

**Mystery**

Sam and Freddie's relationship is a mystery that continues to remain unsolved. No one understands it. Not even them.

**Notice**

Carly started to notice a change in Sam's behaviour. She was acting _nice, friendly _and _helpful. _It all made sense to Carly after she found out why her meat-loving best friend suddenly changed her behaviour.

**Opposites**

Everyone knew that Sam and Freddie were total opposites. But they didn't care. After all, everyone knows that opposites attract, right?

**Perfect**

Nobody can have the '_perfect' _relationship. Because if it's a 'perfect' relationship, then where's the spark?

**Questions**

When Sam and Freddie first started dating, they were asked allot of questions about their relationship and feelings towards each other. Most of the questions were,

"Why would you go out with Freddie? I mean, come on! The guys a total geek!"

"Why on Earth would you go out with Sam!? The girls a lunatic!"

But they didn't care. They were happy, and that's the only thing that mattered.

**Red**

Red was the colour of passion. And Sam and Freddie's relationship definitely had allot of passion in it.

**Stripes**

Sam _hated _stripes. She thought that they were pointless and revolting and that they should never be worn on a shirt. But when Freddie wore them, he made it look _less _revolting.

**Technology**

Freddie may be a technology geek, but Sam was kind of one as well.

**Universe**

A few years ago, if you asked Sam who she hated most in the entire universe, she would've easily said; Freddie Benson. But now, Freddie's on the list of people that she doesn't hate.

**Vest**

Freddie wore a vest on their first date. Sam made him go back home and change into something that was less revolting.

**Wild**

Some people would compare Sam to a wild monkey. But Freddie is one of the only people who can control her when she goes out of control.

**X – Ray**

When Freddie went to the doctors with his mom to get an x – Ray on his _possibly _broken thumbs, he was asked by the doctor what caused this. Freddie replied by saying,

"A door accidentally crushed them."

But what _really _happened was that he asked Sam out on a date and she reacted by slamming a door on his fingers. But after she calmed herself down, she said yes.

Despite the fact that his thumbs were now broken, it was _definitely _worth it.

**Yank**

When Ginger Fox threw a fork at her record producer and it accidentally got stuck in Freddie's shoulder, Sam tried her best to be careful but quick when she yanked it out.

**Zoo**

When Sam and Freddie went to the Zoo together, Freddie somehow got stolen by a chimpanzee. Not wanting to see her boyfriend get eaten by a chimpanzee, Sam somehow managed to save him from the wild animal before it was too late.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
